REDEEM
by Gigids
Summary: Apa yang disyukuri dari kekasih dan sahabat yang berkhianat? Akakuro. Romance&Fluff. Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuro!


**REDEEM**

…

Apa Tetsuya bisa memilih untuk buta sementara? Apa dia bisa untuk menutup mata agar tak mampu menangkap gambar? Dia salah lihat, kan?

Otak Tetsuya berusaha mencerna. Tak main-main sakitnya. Baru dua bulan dirinya putus dari mantannya, kini didepan matanya ada sebuah undangan. Undangan yang tertera dua nama yang dia kenal.

Sahabat dan mantannya.

Pantas saja, saat dirinya ingin mencari tempat sekedar curhat, sahabatnya selalu beralasan untuk menolak. Ah, beginikah?

Dan sekarang Tetsuya harus pura-pura tegar?

Hatinya hancur dan berantakan.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Brother Aokuro

Shounen ai

Romance

Out of character

…

Tujuh tahun dirinya menjalin hubungan, dan dalam sekejap mata berubah. Tangan yang dulu menggandengnya, kini menggandeng sahabatnya sendiri. Kenapa harus sahabatnya? Kenapa harus sosok yang dia sayangi layaknya saudara sendiri!

Hatinya terasa mati.

"Sudah jangan ditangisi."

"Akashi- _san_ tahu apa."

Plak!

Kepala Tetsuya dipukul dengan buku catatan, "Bicara yang sopan."

"Akashi- _san_ yang menggangguku. Sudah tahu aku patah hati."

"Cari lagi."

"Tidak gampang."

Lalu ingatan Tetsuya kembali teringat pada kenangan. Dan isaknya kembali pecah keluar.

"Menangis lagi, aku tendang keluar."

Tetsuya menggebrak meja dan berlari masuk kamar. Namun, samar-samar, dia mendengar kakaknya memberitahu Akashi.

"Tetsu sedang sensi, Akashi. Jangan menjahilinya dulu. Nanti rewel."

Memangnya Tetsuya bayi apa?

Dan tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Masuk kamar orang yang sopan." Ujar Tetsuya menyindir begitu melihat Akashi masuk kedalam.

"Ini kamar?" Mata heterokromnya melihat kamar Tetsuya yang berantakan, "Aku kira gudang."

"Akashi- _san_ keluar."

Namun pemuda yang merupakan teman kakaknya ini malah menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Kedua tangannya yang lebar menangkup wajah Tetsuya yang basah karena air mata.

"Jangan menangis, aku tak suka."

"Jangan lihat kalau tak suka."

"Kau bisa cerita kepadaku."

"Tidak jika hanya jadi bahan olokanmu dan kakak."

"Apa aku pernah mengolokmu?"

"Sering."

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Akashi yang seolah tidak terpancing dengan perdebatan mereka.

"…"

"Aku bicara padamu, Tetsuya. Kau tak lupa pelajaranku tentang kesopanan dengan orang yang lebih tua, kan?"

Tetsuya tak menjawab. Namun tangannya memberikan undangan yang menjadi mimpi buruknya tiap malam.

[Kagami Taiga & Furihata Kouki.]

"Mereka siapa?"

Baru saja Tetsuya akan menjawab, namun berhenti saat Akashi kembali bicara, "Oh, aku ingat. Ini kekasihmu dan..sahabatmu?"

"Jangan diperjelas."

"Kau menangis gara-gara mereka?"

"Mereka bermain di belakangku!"

"Lalu?"

"Akashi- _san_ keluar!"

Tapi badan atletis itu bahkan tidak berpindah sedikitpun, "Harusnya kau bersyukur."

"APA YANG AKU SYUKURI DARI KEKASIH DAN SAHABATKU YANG BERKHIANAT?!" Tangis Tetsuya kembali pecah.

Tetsuya bisa melihat Akashi terkejut karena teriakannya, tapi dia lebih terkejut saat Akashi membawanya dalam dekap.

"Hei," Punggung Tetsuya ditepuk pelan, "Sudah aku bilang, aku tak suka melihatmu menangis,"

"Aku ingin melepaskannya. Setiap malam aku mimpi buruk. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Akashi- _san_?"

"Maka lepaskan,"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi tak bisa!"

"Jangan menyerah."

"Susah! Hatiku sesak. Kenangan kami berputar bagai kaset rusak."

Helaan nafas terdengar, "Mau aku ajari?"

Jeda sedikit lama hingga wajah Tetsuya mendongak, "Akashi- _san_ ajari?"

"Kau mau?"

Tetsuya sudah pasrah. Baru dua bulan tapi rasanya tak kuat. Apalagi melihat tanggal pernikahan itu semakin dekat.

"Tolong bantu."

…

Setelah Tetsuya tenang, mereka membuat kesepakatan. Disaksikan kakak Tetsuya, tentu saja. Takutnya adiknya malah jatuh pada sang predator puncak.

"Kau harus mulai memanggilku dengan namaku, Tetsuya."

"Seijuro- _san_? Atau Sei- _san_?"

"Terserah."

"Sei- _san_ , kalau begitu."

"Kau juga harus mengikuti instruksiku,"

"Aku tidak setuju."

"Jangan ikut campur, Daiki."

"Tetsu adikku, dan aku tak mau ada yang cari-cari kesempatan."

"Kesempatan apa, Sei- _san_?"

"Jangan dengarkan kakakmu, Tetsuya. Dia bahkan belum pernah pacaran,"

"Aku akan punya banyak pacar kalau tidak dekat denganmu."

"Kalau tak laku ya sudah. Jangan berkilah." Akashi menyeringai melihat Aomine mati kutu. "Kita lanjut."

Tetsuya mengangguk, mengabaikan kakaknya yang seakan ingin mengamuk.

"Kita akan mulai sering bersama."

"Sei- _san_ kan hampir setiap hari kesini."

"Iya, tapi aku akan sering menemuimu, bukan kakakmu. Jadi biasakan diri bersamaku."

"Apa ini berhasil?"

"Aku jamin, kau akan datang di pernikahan mantanmu dengan hati yang sudah lepas dari bayang-bayang."

"Aku mau kalau begitu. Mohon bantuannya, Sei- _san_."

" _Deal_."

Aomine hanya bisa berdoa, semoga adiknya yang inosen, yang polos, kembali utuh, sehat dan bahagia.

…

Matanya menatap ragu pada pintu masuk yang begitu mewah. Tangannya berkeringat dan jantungnya cepat berdetak. Rasanya dia ingin pulang. Tetsuya bahkan tidak mengenal orang-orang yang datang.

"Aku boleh pulang?"

"Boleh. Jalan kaki tapi." Ucap Akashi yang kini mulai menautkan tangan.

"Apa tak ada taksi?"

"Ada, tapi kau harus berjalan setidaknya 15km dari sini."

Bibir Tetsuya mengerucut, dia kesal. "Disini tak ada yang aku kenal, Aka- Sei- _san_."

"Kau mengenalku."

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengikutimu kemana-mana saat kau bersama kolega."

"Kau jadi teman kencanku sekarang. Dan ikuti aku kemanapun."

"Tapi-"

"Akashi- _sama_?"

Sebuah interupsi menghentikan percakapan. Dan setelahnya, banyak sekali orang yang memandang takjub padanya. Maksudnya pada Akashi yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Anda datang!"

"Tak boleh?"

"Tentu saja sangat diperbolehkan!" Ujar orang tersebut dengan antusias, "Silahkan masuk. Dan ini, pasangan anda?"

"Oh aku-" Tetsuya kikuk, karena terlalu memerhatikan interaksi Akashi dan orang itu, dia sampai tidak fokus, "-aku, Aomine Tetsuya, tem-"

"Ya, pasangan saya. Keberatan?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Cantik sekali. Maafkan saya, mari masuk." Kemudian mereka berdua dituntun masuk, menghiraukan berbagai tatapan memuja dan kagum dari banyak orang yang melihat.

"Mengapa mereka sangat antusias saat melihatmu, Sei- _san_?" Bisik Tetsuya setelah selesai mengamati orang-orang yang mereka lewati.

"Aku terlalu tampan, mungkin."

"Dasar narsis!"

Kekehan pelan terdengar, dan Tetsuya yang menatapnya tiba-tiba merasakan hatinya ikut bergetar. Jantungnya juga berulah dengan berdetak semakin cepat. Pipinya menyepuh merah pekat.

Tampan sekali memang.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Mulai jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Jangan kepedean." Tetsuya berdiri, menetralkan hati, "Aku mau ambil minum."

Kaki buru-buru dilangkahkan. Sungguh, jantungnya.. Tetsuya tak tahu jika jantungnya bisa berdetak separah ini hanya karena melihat Akashi mengumbar kekehan pelan. Tidak, ini bukan jatuh cinta. Dirinya hanya takjub. Iya, takjub. Toh, itu memang hal yang sangat jarang.

Terlarut dalam lamunan, sampai dirinya tak sadar tengah diperhatikan.

"Tetsuya?"

Oleh sang mantan.

Dada Tetsuya sesak. Rasa ini belum hilang.

"Kagami- _kun_?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku-" Tolong siapapun. Tangan Tetsuya mulai gemetar. Siapapun, mohon datang.

Dan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggang.

"Apa pasanganku merepotkanmu, Kagami Taiga- _kun_?"

Wajah pemuda berambut _dark_ _red_ itu tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutan saat melihat sumber suara datang, "Akashi- _san_?"

"Itu namaku," Sahutnya tenang.

"Tetsuya, kau bersamanya?"

"Ya, kami memang datang bersama. Iyakan, sayang?"

Mata Tetsuya membulat, kaget dengan panggilan yang Akashi ucapkan. Apalagi lengan Akashi juga semakin intens melingkar.

Tak menemukan pilihan, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan.

"Ah, begitu. Aku pikir, aku salah orang."

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Akashi pura-pra tak paham sambil masih mengamati keadaan dua orang yang baru beberapa bulan putus hubungan.

"Kami-"

"Kami satu universitas," Jawab Tetsuya yang entah mengapa tidak melepas pelukan.

Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman.

"Ya, begitulah." Kagami terlihat tak senang, "Kalau boleh bertanya, tidak biasanya Akashi- _san_ hadir?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Maksudnya hanya tidak biasanya."

"Aku juga masih muda, Kagami- _kun_." Tatapannya yang entah mengapa membuat Kagami tidak nyaman, "Dan juga, aku perlu mengenalkan pasanganku sekarang." Lalu dahi Tetsuya dihiasi kecupan.

"Sei- _san_ sengaja, kan?"

"Sengaja apa?"

Keduanya kembali bercengkrama saat Kagami pamit menemui kolega yang lain, "Pakai acara peluk-peluk dan kecup."

"Kau kan yang minta."

"Minta apa?"

"Minta ditolong. Dan aku datang." Lalu Akashi kembali mengumbar senyuman tipis yang membuat jantung Tetsuya kembali berdetak kencang.

"Terserah."

Acara masih berlanjut, bahkan tadi Tetsuya melihat Akashi dipanggil ke panggung untuk sambutan. Sungguh, selama kenal bertahun-tahun, dirinya baru tahu kalau Akashi merupakan penerus tunggal kerajaan bisnis Rakuzan. Nama yang menjadi ikon bisnis Jepang.

"Aku kira Sei- _san_ pengangguran."

"Hah?"

"Habisnya selalu gampang diajak ketemuan." Ucap Tetsuya dengan wajahnya yang datar, "Tak tahunya tidak butuh uang."

Surai Tetsuya teracak pelan, "Aku tidak sombong dan tampan. Kombinasi sempurna jadi pasangan, kan?"

Mata aquamarine mendelik sebal, lalu memakan semua kue yang ada dihadapan, "Sebahagia Sei- _san_."

…

Sudah dari jaman Tetsuya balita. Jam paling pagi untuk bangun itu jam sembilan. Apalagi, dulu juga saat sekolah, dia masuk siang. Jadi memang tidak pernah bangun dibawah jam yang disebutkan.

Untuk itu, tak ada yang kurang kerjaan membangunkan Tetsuya karena akan sia-sia. Kecuali Akashi Seijuro- _sama_. Yang kini menyeret Tetsuya kedalam mobil mewahnya di pagi-pagi buta.

"Kita kencan."

Sebuah ucapan mutlak, dibarengi dengan suara mobil melaju kencang mengabaikan Tetsuya yang rewel karena tidur nyenyaknya hilang.

"Kau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Tetsuya yang sejak perjalanan tidak bersuara.

Muka bantal dilempar handuk, "Cuci muka, kita hampir sampai."

Begitu mobil berhenti, Tetsuya keluar. Menggenggam sebuah handuk dan botol mineral, mukanya dibasuh agar tidak mengantuk dan lebih segar.

"Ini dimana?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Namun kembali melangkah seolah dia benar-benar paham jalan. Tetsuya pun mau tak mau hanya patuh mengikuti dibelakang. Dan setelah berjalan kurang lebih 500 meter, mereka tiba.

Sebuah danau yang _view_ -nya menghadap sinar matahari yang baru terbit. Pepohonannya berjajar asri dengan angin yang sejuk. Salah satu pemandangan yang menurut Tetsuya, terbaik.

"Jangan terlalu terpesona. Kau jatuh aku tak mau menggendongmu pulang."

"Sei- _san_ perusak suasana."

Dan senyum yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik mimpi Tetsuya kembali hadir, "Kau suka?"

Memalingkan muka, "Ini dimana?" Dia tak kuat melihatnya. Senyum itu tak baik bagi jantung Tetsuya.

"Tepi danau."

"Maksudku daerah mana?"

"Aku bilangpun, Tetsuya tak paham. Tetsuya kan buta jalan." Ucap Akashi meremehkan.

"Ada doodle maps."

"Terakhir kau menggunakannya, kau tersesat 3 jam."

"Sei- _san_ jangan menyebalkan,"

"Tetsuya juga jangan menggemaskan."

"Apa?" Dia tadi tak salah mendengar kata menggemaskan, kan?

"Tidak. Nikmati saja pemandangan."

"Sei- _san_ sering kesini?"

"Saat ingin saja."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Menikmati keheningan yang berpadu dengan alam. Bahkan, entah siapa yang memulai, tanpa sadar mereka saling bersandar. Tepatnya Tetsuya kini berada dalam dekapan.

"Kau sudah _move_ _on_?"

Suara baritone mengalun pelan, menyuara pertanyaan.

"Aku.. tidak tahu."

Karena ada sebuah eksistensi yang kini mengusik perasaan. Karena dalam hati Tetsuya, ada sebuah tunas yang tumbuh subur dan menyeru satu nama. Tapi Tetsuya tidak berani merasakannya. Dia masih terlalu larut dalam trauma.

"Tak apa. Pelan-pelan saja, Tetsuya."

Dan pemilik suara inilah yang dengan pelan mengobrak-abrik Tetsuya. Dia tak tahu harus sedih atau bahagia.

…

Setelahnya, begitu banyak cerita diantara Akashi dan Tetsuya. Sampai dirinya ingat, bahwa ini hanyalah latihan. Ini hanyalah pembelajaran agar lepas dari jeratan mantan.

Dan akhirnya hari yang jadi puncak kesepakatan tiba.

Ya, hari pernikahan mantan dan sahabatnya.

Tujuh tahun Tetsuya menjalin hubungan dengan Kagami, namun kandas begitu saja. Perihnya masih membekas di kepala. Apalagi beberapa bulan kemudian, dia mendengar mantannya lamaran. Dengan sahabatnya sendiri pula.

 _Move_ _on_ bagaimanapun, rasa sakitnya belum hilang. Luka yang masih berdarah-darah dikoyak tajam.

Untung saja.. ada tangan yang mau menariknya untuk tegak berjalan.

"Kau siap?"

Tangan Tetsuya dikecup pelan, lalu senyum menghiasi wajah tampan.

"Aku siap, Sei- _san_."

"Bagus. Aku pikir mantanmu akan benar-benar menyesal melepasmu sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tetsuya ingin tahu.

"Tapi biarkan saja dia menyesal. Kau tak akan aku lepaskan."

"Maksud Sei- _san_?"

"Masuk mobil, kita berangkat."

Menyebalkan. Selalu begini kalau Tetsuya merasa salah dengar. Tapi tidak mungkin, kan?

Perjalanan menuju kediaman Kagami ditemani dengan suara random dari penyiar. Tetsuya tak berniat memecah keheningan. Dirinya masih larut dalam lamunan sampai sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya pelan. Lalu menautkan.

"Tenang saja. Aku ada, Tetsuya."

Justru itu masalahnya!

Demi apapun, bukan Kagami yang ada diotaknya. Tapi si pemuda tampan yang kini menggenggam tangannya. Memang, luka dikhianati belum padam, tapi bukan itu yang jadi obyek utama.

"Tetsuya?"

Pipi Tetsuya dipegang, mengarahkan aquamarine dan heterokrom untuk saling pandang, "Kau tak apa?"

"Aku tak apa, Sei- _san_."

"Kau tahu, aku selalu bisa diandalkan."

Tolong jangan buat harapan Tetsuya semakin besar!

"Ayo masuk." Kali ini Tetsuya yang mengeratkan pegangan, "Mohon bantuannya, Sei- _san_."

"Bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

Keduanya disambut dalam kemeriahan. Pintu masuknya mengingatkan Tetsuya akan kejadian menyakitkan saat dirinya tak mendapat restu untuk bersama. Tapi.. sekarang dia tak menyesal. Ya, ditolak memang menyakitkan. Namun, pemuda disampingnya, mampu menghapus perlahan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 3 bulan.

"Kau mau langsung menemui mantanmu, atau menunggu sampai selesai?"

Genggaman Tetsuya mengerat, dia ingin egois, tak mau malam ini berlalu cepat, "Aku mau sampai selesai."

"Bagus." Dan kecupan di dahi kembali Tetsuya dapat.

Pesta begitu meriah. Mengingat tamu undangan didominasi kalangan atas. Ah, Tetsuya merasa dirinya tak pantas. Mungkin, ini juga yang membuat hubungannya kandas.

"Jangan melamun, sayang."

"Sei- _san_ memanggilku apa?"

"Kita pasangan. Wajar, kan?"

"Tapi kan-"

"Lihat, sudah sesi foto. Ayo kesana."

"Kenapa justru Sei- _san_ yang antusias?"

"Aku hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa permata yang jatuh padaku, jangan harap terlepas."

"Sei- _san_ menemukan barang hilang?" Tanya Tetsuya yang tak paham.

"Iya. Tapi tak akan aku kembalikan."

"Tapi kan dosa."

"Mereka yang melepasnya."

"Maksud Sei- _san_? Aku tak paham."

"Ayo temui mantan."

Pandangan Tetsuya kembali tertuju pada altar. Disana, sahabat dan mantannya bersandingan. Anehnya, hatinya tidak merasakan hal yang sesak. Bahkan, Tetsuya yang berjalan mantap sambil menggandeng Akashi erat.

"Tetsuya," Keduanya berdiri menyambut, "Dan Akashi- _san_."

Mendengar nama Akashi disebut, kedua orangtua mempelai pun ikut berdiri. Menyalami. Tak menyangka penguasa bisnis negeri ini ikut menghadiri.

Ah, hati Tetsuya sakit sekali. Dirinya saja tak pernah disambut sampai begini.

Tapi sekali lagi. Akashi menyelamatkannya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Selamat, Kagami- _kun_ , Furiha- maksudku, Kouki- _kun_." Tetsuya berucap lancar, dia tulus berdoa agar keduanya bisa langgeng sampai tua.

"Terimakasih dan maaf-"

"Jangan minta maaf. Sudah. Jangan minta maaf lagi." Tetsuya tahu, hatinya masih terluka. Kalau bicara sakit, sudah tak terkira. Tapi dia harus melepasnya, "Aku mendoakan kalian bahagia."

Surai biru diacak pelan, dirinya masuk dalam pelukan.

"Selamat juga," Tangan Akashi menyalami, "Dan terimakasih."

"Terimakasih?"

"Telah mengirim malaikat ini padaku."

Dan didepan banyak pasang mata, ditengah banyak bidikan kamera, Akashi mencium bibir Tetsuya mesra.

...

Tapi mimpi indahnya harus diakhiri sekarang. Sebelum rasa ini semakin besar, Tetsuya harus mengambil langkah dengan menghindar. Bahkan dirinya harus selalu pulang malam untuk menghindar dari Akashi yang nongkrong di Café milik kakaknya. Semuanya lancar, hingga telinganya mendengar sebuah panggilan.

"Tetsuya,"

Tak ada yang lebih menakutkan begitu suara berat itu mengalun memanggil namanya. Padahal sudah susah-susah menghindar, namun tetap saja terjadi pertemuan. Hela nafas dilakukan. Apalagi saat dirinya melihat Akashi berjalan menuju kearahnya sekarang.

"Tetsuya?"

"Sei-" Ucapan nama terhenti, Tetsuya sudah tidak berhak memanggil nama itu lagi, "Ada perlu apa?"

"Perlu apa?" Pertanyaan yang skeptis terdengar, "Kau darimana?"

"Aku dari perpustakaan."

"Setiap hari?"

Anggukan Tetsuya berikan, hatinya masih belum tertata untuk melakukan pembicaraan.

"Kau menghindariku?"

Tetsuya menundukkan kepala. Tak mampu melihat kedua mata berbeda warna yang menatap intens pada dirinya.

"Aku bicara padamu, Tetsuya."

Suara tegas nan berat yang Tetsuya rindukan.

"Aku tahu kau menghindariku. Dan aku minta alasan yang masuk akal untuk semua yang kau lakukan."

Gigit bibir ranum dilakukan. Tetsuya masih tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata, dan masih memilih diam.

"Tetsuya, jika kau tak memberi alasan, aku mengambil kesimpulan."

"…"

"Baik. Jika itu maumu, aku pergi sekarang dan-"

"Jangan." Akhirnya bibir Tetsuya mau berbicara, "Jangan pergi."

"Lalu jelaskan." Ucap Akashi sambil bersedekap tangan.

"Aku pikir-" Pikiran Tetsuya masih mempertimbangkan, apa yang sebaiknya harus dia katakan pada pemuda yang telah memberinya banyak hal, "-Kita harus berhenti."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pelajaran ini. Latihan ini harus berhenti, Akashi- _san_."

"Kenapa kau tak memanggil namaku?"

"Kita tak bisa!" Tetsuya berteriak namun tertahan.

"Apa yang tak bisa?"

"Latihan ini! Aku pikir, ini sudah cukup. Aku sudah lepas dari Kagami- _kun_. Jadi sudah selesai."

Ya, selesai. Memang sepantasnya begini, sesuai dengan apa yang telah mereka sepakati, karena ada suatu rasa dalam hati Tetsuya untuk pemuda yang berada dalam hadapannya ini. Dan Tetsuya tak mau merusaknya. Tak mau merusak hubungannya dengan Akashi yang berhak mendapat orang yang lebih baik dari Tetsuya sendiri.

"Tetsuya-"

"Terimakasih. Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan Akashi- _san_ yang bersedia untuk membantuku. Membuatku lepas dari bayang-bayangnya yang menyakitkan. Aku- aku bebas sekarang. Sekali lagi, terimakasih."

Dan Tetsuya berbalik. Bukan dia tak mau menatap Akashi, tapi menyembunyikan air mata yang dia tahan sedari tadi. Hatinya sakit sekali. Lebih berkali-kali lipat dari apa yang dirasakannya pada Kagami. Lelaki itu telah mengisi sampai relung hati.

Langkahnya mantap kedepan, namun berhenti begitu suara yang sering menghiasi mimpi menginterupsi.

"Kau jahat sekali."

Tetsuya berhenti.

"Kau pikir aku membantumu gratis dan cuma-cuma?" Pertanyaan dengan nada merendahkan menyapa telinganya.

"Maksud Akashi- _san_?" Tanya Tetsuya yang kembali berbalik setelah mengelap bekas air mata.

"Kau jahat."

"Aku- aku akan bekerja. Tenang saja, aku akan menulis banyak untuk membayar semua biaya."

"Kau punya uang berapa untuk membayarku?"

"Makanya aku akan kerja keras."

"Sudah jahat, bodoh pula."

"Apa maksudnya?!" Tanya Tetsuya yang tak mampu mengerem emosinya. Sudah hatinya tercabik-cabik karena kebersamaan dirinya dan Akashi selesai, kini dirinya malah dikatai jahat dan bodoh oleh orang yang dia cinta.

"Aku membantumu _move_ _on_ darinya, tapi kau tak bertanggung jawab padaku yang jatuh padamu, Tetsuya."

.

.

Aomine, doamu terkabul untuk Tetsuya yang sehat dan bahagia, namun tak dijamin masih menyandang titel perjaka.

End.

A/N :

Beda sama cerita yang saya janjikan?

Jadi tadi pas pulang kerja jam 5 ditemani hujan, saya kepikiran cerita ini dan jadi deh^^

Padahal yang saya janjiin udah hampir selesai, tapi malah pengen bikin cerita gini. Fresh diketik dari jam 6 ditemenin malkist abon dan sederet lagu dibawah.

Jadi kalau ada typo, mohon dimaklumin^^

Track list :

Himawari no Yakusoku – Motohiro Hata

Re:time – Shuta Sueyoshi

Love Existence – Qiqi Wei

One Call Away – Charlie Puth

Well, Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuro!

Semoga langgeng sama Tetsuya, nyetak akakuro mini sebanyak-banyaknya :*

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
